


The Ride Home

by Nary



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Clothing, Embarrassment, First Time, Frottage, Horseback Riding, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would never have happened if Theon's mare hadn't thrown a shoe on their way back from the afternoon's hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ride Home

It would never have happened if Theon's mare hadn't thrown a shoe on their way back from the afternoon's hunt. "Go on without me," he told the others, "I'll walk the rest of the way." But Lord Stark had frowned, concerned, and said something about wolves, and dark falling soon, and Theon had been caught between being forced to admit that he needed protection, and blustering it out and looking a fool. Robb, helpful as always, intervened.

"I'll keep company with Theon, Father," he said cheerfully. "We'll make it back faster if we ride double than if he walks by himself." And Ned had agreed to that, proud of his eldest son for making the gesture and confident in Robb's ability to defend himself if the need arose.

Mounted double on Robb's steady gelding, and with the lamed mare following on a lead, they made slow progress through the forest. They fell gradually behind the rest of the party, the sounds of laughter and conversation growing fainter and fainter. "Don't worry," said Robb when the men passed over a hill and out of sight, "their trail is easy to follow."

"I wasn't worried," Theon snapped. "Do you think I'm blind?" He was behind Robb, riding pillion on a makeshift seat of pelts like a girl, and it made him crosser than usual. Robb took the hint and kept his mouth shut for a time, so the only sounds were the plodding hooves of the horses and the calls of birds in the distance.

After a time, Theon became disconcertingly aware of the smell of Robb's skin, sweat and evergreen and blood from the hunt still lingering like a stain. He knew he probably smelled no fresher, but he didn't notice it on himself. On Robb, it smelled warm and musky, not dirty. Theon swallowed hard and thought about offering to walk, but didn't relish the prospect of wet boots. He tried to lean back, though, as far as he could manage without unbalancing them.

Leaning back had the unexpected side-effect of bringing his hips closer to Robb's. That, combined with the steady motion of the ride, and Theon felt his cock stir unexpectedly. He hoped that Robb wouldn't feel it through the multiple layers of clothing that separated them. Asking to dismount now would practically be an admission. He stayed.

His cock didn't soften, as much as he tried to wish it so. If anything it seemed to stiffen further, until it seemed as though it was trying to break its way free from behind his laces. The slow, rhythmic pace of the horse's gait reminded him uncomfortably of the way his hips moved during a lazy fuck with one of the serving wenches. His breath caught in his throat. Surely Robb would notice and say something. If he did, Theon decided, he would laugh it off as a joke, and that would be the end of that.

When Robb finally broke his silence, however, his words put all thoughts of joking out of his mind. "Don't worry," the boy said quietly. "I won't tell anyone." He hesitated a moment, then added a simple, "It feels nice. Don't stop, please."

Theon's face reddened, and he was grateful that Robb wasn't looking at him. It made it easier, somehow. He slid closer, arms locked about Robb's waist in an awkward grip, and buried his face in his neck, breathing in his warm, salty scent. His hips jerked, moving almost of their own accord, pressed tight against Robb's backside. Theon wondered what it would feel like without cloth between them, just skin against soft skin. He wondered if Robb would like that as well, if he would let him do that, or even more, to slide his cock between those firm, tight cheeks and into his arse. The thought, as much as the steady friction, was what brought him off, breeches wet and sticky so that he'd have to hide them beneath his cloak when he finally dismounted. He thought Robb might have creamed as well, for he'd felt his body quiver and heard him draw a sharp breath, but he couldn't bring himself to ask.

They rode into Winterfell just as the sun was setting, mercifully, so that no one noticed their faces, reddened by more than the wind, or their hasty, awkward dismount. After the grooms took the horses, Theon caught Robb by the arm. "Nothing happened," he hissed.

Robb nodded, blushing even more deeply. "And nothing could happen again, if you like."


End file.
